


Love Makes No Sense

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: There was no way she'd ever notice him as anything other than a Slytherin.





	Love Makes No Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Written for angylinni, who asked for Adrian/Lavender, 2007.

Love makes no sense, Adrian reflects. There was no way she’d ever notice him as anything other than a Slytherin, a member of a rival House where the enmity went back not only decades or centuries, but millennia. She hasn’t for the past two years, after all. It doesn’t stop him from noticing her.

He remembers that she had worn plum-coloured robes to the Yule Ball. She had spent most of that evening dragging Finnigan around the dance floor. He’d seen them later, snogging behind the statue of Aldred the Altruistic, and had swallowed hard against the jealousy burning in his stomach. Daphne, his own date, hadn’t minded in the least when he pulled her behind another statue; but she’d never know that the reason he’d kept his eyes closed while kissing her was because he was imagining the hair beneath his fingers was dark brown, and the giggles were because of his jokes.

During Quidditch matches, when he wasn’t carrying or watching for the Quaffle to be tossed toward him, Adrian would scan the stands, hoping to catch a glimpse of her, perhaps waving a scarlet and gold banner. Sometimes he succeeded, and indulged in a bit of fancier-than-necessary flying, hoping she might see and be impressed, even if he played Chaser for the ‘wrong’ team.

She was the reason he didn’t join Umbridge’s Inquisitorial Squad, when most of his housemates were more than happy to sign up. He knew about the DA, having overheard a couple of Hufflepuffs discussing a meeting, but hadn’t said anything. Not because he gave a damn about Hufflepuffs; he didn’t. He’d kept his silence to protect her.

It hurt when she took up with Weasley. The idea that she’d rather be seen everywhere with a Weasley, when she could have done so much better for herself, was like salt in a wound. The fact that she seemed happy with her Gryffindor year-mate only made it sting that much worse. Watching her snog him at any and every opportunity became unbearable, but he couldn’t look away. He liked seeing her smile and laugh, even if he wasn’t the reason behind the light in her eyes or the spring in her step.

He learns about the break-up from Pansy, hiding his anger when she sniffs, “He probably tossed her over in favour of that Mudblood know-it-all. Pathetic, really.” Adrian leaves the common room when Pansy won’t stop talking about it, taking refuge in the library. He has NEWTs to study for, and that Arithmancy paper won’t write itself.

She’s there. She’s there, and she’s sitting alone at a table, and though there’s an open book in front of her, Adrian can see that she’s not reading.

He finds himself moving toward her, legs moving almost as though they have a mind of their own, finds himself sitting down across from her, meeting her startled gaze when she looks up. Her hazel eyes are red-rimmed, and she quickly looks away, wiping her face with her sleeve before looking back at him defiantly, daring him to say something.

“Hello, Lavender,” he says, and her eyes widen in surprise. "You're too good for him, you know."

Love makes no sense, Adrian thinks as he pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and hands it to her. She accepts it after a moment, dabbing at her eyes.

But as he covers her hand with his own, Adrian decides it’s worth the risk.


End file.
